This invention relates to new and useful improvements in expandable van top tent assemblies. It can also be used upon truck campers or the like. Tent assemblies exist which extend from the sides of the van and also which can be erected upon the upper surface of a van, truck camper or car. However, these require extensive alterations and/or extensive storage space and are generally unsatisfactory.